


danger

by kate_the_reader



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Inception bingo fill: rescue from danger, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_the_reader/pseuds/kate_the_reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, it's so nice to be beside the seaside. There are hazards, though.</p><p>Another step in Arthur and Eames's dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	danger

**Author's Note:**

> For the Inception bingo trope: rescue from danger.
> 
> Thank you to swtalmnd for a clever prompt, and to chasingriver for a once-over.

"Oh my god, Eames! Where did all these children come from? Why are half your projections little screaming kids?" 

"Well, we're at the seaside. What else can you expect?" 

"Remind me why we're here again?" 

"Arthur, darling, you've been complaining about how gloomy and gray and miserable London is in the springtime, so I thought I'd show you a different side of old Blighty, eh? The sunny side. The seaside." Eames smiles, one of those smiles that light up his whole face with genuine, almost childlike delight. Arthur finds it hard to resist those smiles. 

"Oh, it's so nice to be beside the seaside," Eames sings, off key and grinning. 

Arthur smiles in return. It's sunny, the waves breaking gently on the beach are sparkling below the promenade, seagulls are wheeling overhead and next to him Eames is wearing a short-sleeved shirt in a wild blue and white print, and a funny little straw hat. He should look ridiculous. 

"Take off your jacket, darling, roll up your sleeves, enjoy the sunshine with me?" says Eames. 

Arthur does just that, rolling his shoulders as the warmth hits them. He hooks his suit jacket over his shoulder and reaches for Eames's hand. 

"It really is, Eames, nice beside the 'seaside'," he says, trying to mimic Eames's accent a little. "Thank you." 

The dream is over all too soon, and London is still wet and chilly when they wake up. 

******

Finally the job is finished and the sun is starting to shine properly. Arthur has checked Eames's schedule and knows he has nowhere urgent to be. 

"Eames," he says, as they check out of their hotel, "take me to the seaside for real?" 

Eames turns to look at him, lit up with that smile. "Of course, darling! Let's catch the first train." 

Brighton is sparkling in the sun, and the promenade is crowded with children, laughing and running ahead of their parents. Arthur takes off his jacket and slings it over his shoulder. 

They stroll idly. Eames buys ice cream cones and leads Arthur to a bench. The sunshine is so warm, the sea breeze so teasing, that Arthur isn't paying as much attention as he should. He's also distracted by Eames's pink tongue, licking his mango sorbet … 

"Whoops!" says Eames, reaching for Arthur's ice cream. "Careful darling, it's about to drip on your trousers." 

And his tongue darts out, to Arthur's wrist, where a trail of chocolate is threatening to run down and drip off. He looks up at Arthur under his lashes. "There, saved you," he says. "The Armani was in serious danger!"


End file.
